The present invention relates to improvements to an inflatable floor, in particular for inflatable boats, constituted by at least one watertight enclosed compartment which is generally very flat in shape and can be inflated to a relatively high pressure, said compartment comprising two main walls opposite each other, formed by at least two respective sheets of at least one relatively flexible and airtight material connected together by a multiplicity of flexible links of approximately equal length.
Inflatable floors of this type are commonly used at present as floors for inflatable boats: their structure and their high-pressure inflation afford them a high degree of rigidity; they are lightweight; by their very structure, they contribute to the overall buoyancy of the boat; finally, as they can be deflated, they can be folded and rolled into a small volume when the boat is itself deflated and folded (transport, storage).
Current floors, however, have the drawback that they are very slippery when damp or wet owing to the very smooth surface of their upper walls.